The Saga Goes ON!
by PrincessBreBre
Summary: Hi, Michiko Mibu here and this is my story. How close I became with my cousin Nariko Mibu to the battle with my father. I have a lot of pressure on me. Being sixteen and the daughter of the great Demon Eyes Kyo is tougher than you may think?
1. Chapter 1

The Saga Goes ON!!!

I don't own SDK in any way but I Do own the children they create lol.

"KYOOOOOO! You son of a bitch I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!!! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

…………………………………………………..

Yuya cries out in pain as in is in labor and in another room Sakura is giving birth as well. Who am I? The child about to be born. The lady named Yuya is my mother and never forgets to tell me this story each time my cousin I do something wrong! O Who is my cousin? The one being born right beside my mother but back to the story.

…………………………………………………………

"It's a girl" The midwife said as my father walks in the room. He was always went to get some sake while I was being born because he later on said "your dog-face mother's howling was worst than any battle I had ever been in." Lol. That's my daddy but I knew that the truth was my mother was dying trying to have me and he couldn't take seeing her in that much pain. As he picked me up into his arms he blushed my hair on my little head. Yes, I had hair I mean have you seen how long my father's hair is?! Anyways, People said I looked like him little with my red eyes and black hair but I have always had my mother's face and later on my father's attitude as my mother reminds me.

"The smallest puppy I ever saw. Am I right pup-face?" That's what he said. I am not kidding he had already given me that stupid nickname Pup-Face before even giving me my REAL NAME.

My mother was asleep from all the pain and she had lost a lot of blood. The doctor looked at her to check and see if she would even live through this. She would only I would be their only child. Okumi or later as I call her the bitch walked in the room to see "me". Putting her hands all over my dad's body like a whore while my mother is barely living! O and you will see later on in my story why I hate that trick with a passion! She kissed my father's neck saying something like

"It sadly looks like her mother over there but she has your beautiful eyes. What is its name?"

"HER name is Michiko. Bitch." My father gave her a cold look. An "IT" am I? She walked to the door and told him she was going to see Kyoshiro's baby. As she left she told him that she could have given him a son and she still could all he has to do she ask. God I hate her!!!! Anyways….

In the next room my cousin my cousin Nariko was born. She looked SUCH like me only her eyes own blue. When daddy and I came into my cousin's room Uncle Kyoshiro carrying Nariko walked up to us.

"My God they look like twins! With their eyes closed you can't tell them apart!" said Aunt Sakura. She turned out just fine after having Nariko. Then the midwife ran into the room.

"Sir, Miss Yuya is………………….."


	2. Chapter 2

The Saga GOES ON!

I don't own SDK in any way other than their kids.

Flashback

"Sweetheart, My beautiful only child please don't jump to conclusions about your father. I know things in this world are bad but I believe in Kyo and I always will. My mother, Yuya, coughs out little blood and falls asleep.

Flashback Ends

My name is Michiko Mibu and I am sixteen years old. This world I live in is being control by the evil Aka Nou Ou and his fellows. He has ruled the lands with an iron fist for more than ten years. People are truly living in fear as he sends his fellows to terrorize the innocent, making sure they know who rules them. He stopped my uncle Kyoshiro, Yukimura and Benitora, the only ones brave enough to fight him, at the grave of his castle about four years ago. Its going around that they are dead. Who is the cause of so much pain? His name is Demon Eyes Kyo and the man I am going to kill.

"Hey cousin dear where do you think this castle is? I don't like going around this country in circle." My cousin, the beautiful and powerful Nariko said. She and I are the same age and born the same time. She is the only child of Kyoshiro and Sakura. She looks a lot like me. She has long black hair, slender, and has blue eyes. I look the same only I wear my hair in pigtails (still long) slender, and have red eyes. She is a sweet person and truly reminds me of her father. She is traveling with me in order to find out what happen to her father and stop that bastard.

"When we run into the followers we know we are going in the right direction and in the meantime how about you, Michiko, and I have a three some?" That horny eighteen guy that just said that is Yukimura's "known" oldest son, Takeshi. He is a very strong fighter and forever smiling and in a good mood. He is a HUGE flirt and always trying to have sex with both my cousin and I. He is also traveling with us in order to find out what happen to his father and to "protect" his ladies plus Jurou.

Jurou is Benitora and Mahiro's son. He is what my family calls is a woman in his own mind. He likes men in the way Takeshi likes any women. He (seventeen) is a good fighter even if his father doesn't think so. He is traveling with us too in order to find his father to prove to him that a true man isn't who you love but how you act. Together the four of this are on our quest and as we as we are on our way this old dirty ass man stands in our way.

Nariko being the sweet on says "May we help you sir cause you look like you need help."

"I smell the Mibu blood in your child." The old man smiled in this crazy kind of way.

"My name is Chinmei Mibu and I have come to kill you and your friends."

We all laughed which cause him to get mad, and really that's sad.

"Chinchi or whatever gets the fuck out our way before we power beat your ass!"

"Demon eyes Kyo little bastard I..."

I didn't give him time to finish and before he knew what happen to his old ass I chop off his arm. I gave him the TRUE Red Eyes and he looked at me in fear. I smiled.

"I want you to tell Demon Eyes Kyo that he should clean his dirty neck while he is waiting from me. He won't have one for long."

The old man ran off to send Kyo my message. I want to see Kyo at me with that same look of fear. I want to kill him as slow as he is killing my mother for worrying about him. I want him to see how powerful I have become while he chooses his life and left my mother and me to die. I want him DEAD.

_I will Find Kyo and I WILL KILL You, Slowly._


	3. Chapter 3

The Saga Goes ON!

Don't own SDK.

The crew camps out by the river remembering how their lives use to be.

Michiko & Nariko's dream/flashback

………………………………………….. Thirteen years ago…………………….

"KYO! Michiko! We have visitors!" Yuya said smiling. She was at the peak of her life living in a tea hut with her husband and three year old daughter. She always dreamed of having a business other than tracking people for money and having her family. She loved the life she had.

"Woman stop barking the whole damn forest can hear you."

"Where my child?"

"Around."

Like a fish tied to a pole Kyo had the three year old hanging off his sword. She was fast asleep and didn't seem to be in any pain but Yuya was pissed anyways.

"She isn't a display you can put on!" Putting the child in her arms she continues yelling at him but he wasn't playing any mind. He just looked at Kyoshiro, Sakura and Nariko who were sitting outside waiting.

"Why are you here Kyoshiro?"

"Aww Kyo. We just came by as a family for a visit and besides my little angel wants to play with her cousin. Right princess?"

"Yes daddy. Can I Uncle Kyo-kyo?"

"Kyo mutt! Pup-face wake up and play!"

Michiko instantly wakes up from her mother's arms and stepped to her cousin.

"Hey Nariko when you get here?"

"Never mind that cousin dear that's play by the river!!"

"Okay race you!"

The two girls ran to the river close by to the hut and as they ran they laughed and smiled. Live as perfect for now.

"Cousin dear let's promise to be friends forever!"

"We are more than friends! We are sisters so let's promise to be sisters forever."

"I promise!"

"Me too!"

Later on Kyoshiro found the girls asleep by the bank and he put on up and began to leave with Sakura until.

"Kyoshiro where the hell are you going with MY child?"

"Kyo how can you tell they are both asleep and I think I know my own daughter if I…

"Daddy I'm down here?"

"KYO HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"No one is like MY Child."

…………………………………………………. Still at this time……………………..

Kyo walked off carrying his little girl in his arms back to the hut.

"She likes to sleep like her father."

"I hope she doesn't bark like her mother."

"WHAT?!"

Kyo places his daughter on his bed and whispers the words Michiko never thought he said.

"I love you my little one and don't you dare forget it."

He then walks over to Yuya smiling.

"I love you too."

"Kyo"

(Like the manga ending)

They *touch*


End file.
